Twisted Fate
by Couture Girl
Summary: Fate has twists and turns for every witch and wizard-especially for Sirius Black.


**AN: Written for: Fanfiction Idol. Round 4. We Owned This Night To Remember, Music Awards 2012-A Competition. Classical. Round 1, The C.S. Lewis and Oscar Wilde Quote Challenge (#20"An idea that is not dangerous is unworthy of being called an Idea."-Oscar Wilde with the prompt Dungeon/s) and Fanfiction Tournaments Competition. Tournament 2: October. Round 1.**

* * *

Many events happened on the night of October 31st, 1981. Some historical, like the fall of Lord Voldemort, and some not, like Sirius Black going to the Nott Manor to escape with his first and only love, Katherine Nott.

But Fate, as it often does always has other plans and Katherine and Sirius couldn't be together. Fate was cruel and kind in odd ways.

He had been roaming the outskirts of the Nott Manor in his Animagus form for two months now. Sirius had discovered that all the security charms and hexes could be crossed by an animal. Abelard Nott had thought that the Black brat would forget about his pretty child wife. Nott was wrong; Sirius would never forget Katherine. Not even when he died.

On the night of All Hallows' Eve, Padfoot passed through the gates of the Nott Manor. When he was close to the front doors, he was welcomed by a small house elf who had wide violet eyes and big flappy ears that were twitching in happiness. She patted his fur. "Milly is happy thats Pup cames."

People had always thought that the house elf's loyalty should have been with Abelard Nott. It wasn't; it was with Lady Katherine and her young Master Teddy. Pup made her Lady happy, so Milly helped Pup.

Once inside, Sirius immediately changed into his human form. Nott had thought that the hexes on the gates were enough and the only ones he had cast inside the house were for keeping Katherine and Theodore in. Sirius' grey eyes took in the old gothic manor, greeted by the old and imposing chandekier in the Entrance Hall with itsintricately carved arches. Milly guided him up the old stairs, up to the second landing that held Katherine's quarters. He felt his heart beating faster as the seconds passed, his skin burning as he felt her magical aura, not as strong as he remembered but still present.

Milly opened the door and whispered to him, "Lady Katherine is sings to young Master Teddy."

Hearing those words made him stop to admire her voice. It had been too long since he had heard her singing.

"Viulu valtavan kaihon, ikisäveltään maalaa, laulullaan herättää maan..."

He didn't understand a word of it, but the ring of her voice, the softness it held and the love that it transmitted was understandable and beautiful for Sirius.

Katherine finished singing the lullaby and laid down a sleeping Theodore in his crib.

Watching her, Sirius noticed she was frail and too skinny – he was afraid that if he hugged her he would break her. She had changed a lot since they'd graduated from Hogwarts. Walking slowly to her, he raised his hand to gently touch her bony shoulder. His touch was gentle but that didn't stop her from whimpering in pain.

Frowning he slowly pulled at her dress and was met with a bruise, purple mixed with green. Fisting the dress he tried to control himself, but he really wanted to hex Nott. How dare he abuse Katherine.

"Sirius," she whispered, making him clear his head, making him remember where he was, with who he was.

His palm automatically stretched and wrapped around the back of her neck. "Why are you still with him?" he murmured in her ear, understanding, but not fully.

A pureblood marriage could never be broken even if the husband treated his witch like an inferior and if it did terminate Nott would keep Teddy, making Katherine utterly helpless and depressed.

Katherine's emerald eyes looked at his grey ones. "He's Teddy's father and he loves me,"

Biting the inside of his cheek he tried to stop himself from telling her that Nott didn't love her. The old man hurt her and that didn't mean he loved her. If Sirius brought it up again, she would just ignore him and ask him to leave. He sometimes thought that Katherine loved Nott more than she loved Sirius. He had never asked from fear that she would make his worst nightmare true. So instead of telling her he looked at the son she had with the man old enough to be her father.

Theodore, or as Katherine liked to call him, Teddy, had a lot of Nott Sr.'s features – the dark brown hair, the nose, the chin and those same cheeks. But there was some things that belonged to Katherine, like the emerald eyes and the soft smile that Teddy gave them when he was awake. Katherine held Sirius' hand and pulled him towards her bed. Turning his head so that he was looking at her, he smiled.

Both lay on her bed and he gently took off her silk dress while trying not to hurt her already bruised and frail body. His kisses were soft as they traveled onto her lips and breasts. His hands were tender on her curves, making her feel beautiful like he had always seen her. And the meeting of their hips along with the dance of their tongues was passionate yet silent as they showed each other that they still loved one another. That they were each other's first love. They knew this might be the first and last time they would be together. As they reached their bliss they sighed each other's name.

In the afterglow they held each other, looking out the painted window that held the Nott crest. Seeing the crest gave Sirius an idea. "We should leave."

Katherine who was resting her head on his chest looked up at him as if he was mad. Sirius looked down at her. "We'd go to Australia; it's safe there," He sat up, holding her arms so that she was sitting as well. "I still have money from my Uncle Alphard – we can buy a small cottage."

She stayed silent and then said, "What about Teddy?" Katherine couldn't leave her son.

"We'd take him with us of course," he said, excited now, thinking his plan was perfect. "Us three in Australia."

"It's a dangerous idea, Sirius," Katherine said, biting her lip, covering herself with her sheets, trying to make him see reason.

Sirius just shook his head, and held her hand. "Kathrine, an idea that is not dangerous is unworthy of being called an idea." His Gryffindor courage and recklessness was showing now.

Katherine shook her head. "What if Abe finds us? He'll kill you, he'll hurt Teddy and he'll lock me up for life in the dungeons."

He frowned. "He won't find us. Trust me." Sirius would use the same charm that Dumbledore was using for James and Lily. They would be safe.

She shook her head, unconvinced.

"You don't know Abe like I do, Sirius. He'll hunt us down. That's what he loves – the hunt," she whispered desperately.

Her husband had told her about the various dark and terrible hunts he participated in, how he loved them, how he was perfect at completing those hunts.

She shivered and held his arm. "Please, Sirius. Don't do anything rash..." And she watched her words entered one ear and leave the other – once Sirius had made up his mind he would complete the task. "Just think this through, _please_."

"Kathrine, don't stress, love. It will work out perfectly, trust me." He kissed her forehead and decided that it would be best to talk to James to see how well that charm worked.

Standing up he began to dress.

"Where are you going?" Katherine asked him worriedly.

His palm rubbed her cheek gently. "Visiting some friends. I'll be back tomorrow night. I want you to be ready when we leave." He kissed her lips.

Their last kiss held a lot of emotions: love, want, fear, insecurities and passion. Unconsciously they knew that this would be the last time they would ever kiss, would ever see each other, and their plan of escaping would never bear fruit.

He left her room and the Nott Manor and turned into his Animagus form. Before he left for James' place he looked back on more time. Fate would be kind this time, he thought, and he would have Katherine by his side. When he came to Godric's Hollow Fate had chosen cruel twists for him, darkness and loneliness until he was at the brink of insanity.

* * *

**AN: Now I believe the ones that aren't familiar with my work are confused...Katherine or like Sirius likes to call her Kathrine is an O.C. Katherine Nott nee Proton, the mother of Theodore Nott.**

**The lullaby that Katherine sings to Theodore is by Nightwish: Taikatalvi-another strange thing of my head!canon n_n for you**

**Please Review!**


End file.
